Story of Us
by grisbyfan82
Summary: Not sure where this is going to go, but its some Jisbon and lots of Grigsby.
1. Chapter 1

At 6:05am sharp the alarm buzzed. Teresa Lisbon reached over and clicked it to snooze. Jus then the arm of Patrick Jane curled around her, pulling her closer to him.

"mmm morning" he said sleepily.

"morning" she answered.

They'd been sleeping occasionally together since the night of the High School reunion murders. A friends with benefits type of thing. Jane had admitted he'd not slept with a women since his wife's death and he knew that Lisbon had no life whatsoever and proposed a solution for their sexual needs. She agreed and was beginning to regret the decision. She was starting to become attached and want to get out while she still could. She didn't want to end up like Rigsby and Van Pelt. She felt bad for them. They were meant to be, but they came out at work and lost each other. She was going to let it slide. It was only fair. The CBI had no right to tell an Agent they could not have a life outside of the unit or dictate to them who they could or could not date. Rules were rules so she had told them to keep it out of the office. Hightower was good. She saw the looks Grace received from her "lover" Rigsby could not hide his emotions, the big man was head-over-heels. Not once in the eight years she'd known him, did he ever have a girlfriend. He just seemed interested in being a cop. Until the day Grace joined the team. She saw his heart literally stop when Grace shook his hand. From that moment on, she'd lost her muscle to the pretty red head.

"Good Lord woman, if you think any louder, you'll wake the neighbors… Rigsby and grace are fine. They've been happily back together for 3 weeks and I am helping them pull off a rouse"

"I…I…I, wait, what? How did you know I was thinking about that?"

"Lisbon, you think louder than the fire alarm rings"

"so what is the rouse? And what if they get caught? You know Hightower will fire them and I'll be out of a computer geek and an arson specialist"

"And the world will have tall, red haired, blue eyed imps running around"

"you want them to get caught so they can have kids? Did you make the rouse easy to figure out?"

"no and no… I want them to be happy. Its not fair, the CBI has no right to tell an Agent they can not have a life outside of the unit or dictate to them who they can or can not date."

He would have to echo her thoughts "so what game do you have them playing? Something like ours? Because that wont work. Rigsby loves her, like needing air to breathe"

"no, no he's pretending to have a new girlfriend. Grace's friend is calling as 'Tiffany' and leaving him messages. But I think our little game may be over soon, I think grace is pregnant"

"Well, that is going to mess everything up. Ugh, Patrick, sometimes I can't… you are so…"

"Relax, had nothing to do with that. And It may not be true. She just seems to be glowing lately." And with that he kissed her forehead and go out of bed.

Lisbon laid quietly thinking to herself. She really needed to end this friends with benes thing. Sex got you in to trouble, and the Blond consultant in her shower was nothing but trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey man…. Tiffany called, she said to meet her at El Fuego at 7:30" Cho said to Rigsby as he sat down at his desk.

Rigsby glanced at Grace. To anyone else it looked like he was looking for a reaction from and ex, in reality he was confirming their plans. El Fuego was a local organic Mexican joint. It used to be their Tuesday night spot. Now it was code for Rigsby's place.

It had been a month since Grace said she loved the job more and seemingly walked away from him. Jane had appeared a few minutes after Rigsby's heart was ripped out of his chest. Jane had convinced him to go after her. When he got to her apartment she was there crying. Rigsby comforted her and she explained why she didn't want him to give up his life at the CBI for her.

"_Wayne, I was together with my boyfriend since 9__th__ grade. After high school we both moved to Iowa State. Mid way through Senior year I got pregnant. He was applying to graduate programs back East, but gave it up to get a job so he could support our family. I was a few months along and I miscarried. He began to resent me. He treated me badly, he hit me. He screamed and yelled and blamed me for getting pregnant on purpose so then he would be able to get ahead in life. If you make this move and hate it and me I don't know what I would do. I realize now that was kid stuff and we would have never lasted. But in Iowa, at 22 you're expected to get married. I thought I loved him, I didn't. I knew the minute I met you that you were special. I can't have you leave me…"_

"_Grace, you're my world. I'd never treat you like that. I'm so sorry you went through that. Want to hole you and make you better. I wont go to San Francisco, but I can't be here and not BE with you. Jane said to call him if we are ready to be together. Are you Grace? Can we be together?"_

Jane had come over that evening and they devised a plan. Grace and Rigsby would have to take a break for 2 weeks and act as if they were broken up. Rigsby would then start dating a woman name Tiffany. In reality there would be no Tiffany, but this would distract others from questioning the young couple. The Tiffany plan had been working for at least 2 weeks.

"So when can Elise and I meet her?"

"Who? Oh, Tiffany? I don't know man, I want to give it a while before I bring her around."

"ok, Elise was just giving me a grilling last night"

"No worries, I'm, uh, juts not ready"

Grace smiled to herself. It seemed if Cho was clueless and Lisbon was too worried about being in love with Jane to worry about her and Rigsby. Grace didn't have Jane's intuitive powers, but she could see that the Boss only had eyes for the blonde consultant. She just seemed a tiny bit more chipper and less depressed around the man, even if she tried to hide it behind annoyance.


	3. Chapter 3

Rigsby walked into his apartment to the wonderful scent of chicken parm and Grace's home made sauce. She was in the kitchen singing to herself. It melted his heart. This felt right to him, like nothing could ever be wrong in the world if he could come home to this every night. He'd had to work a bit late finishing up paper work on a woman who'd killed her husband for the prospect of 2 million dollars. It really irked him that people could take vows so lightly. If he were ever to take them, it would be for ever and it would be with the woman singing Bob Marley in his kitchen.

"Hey there"

"Hi Sweetie, oh you brought wine… none for me, Im sticking to water tonight but I'll pour you a glass while you get ready for dinner, it will be ready in five"

"ok… I'm just going to change out of this suit" _Not drinking wine_?, he thought, _humm? Maybe she had to go in early, she did shoot out of the office today really early_.

Rigsby walked back to the bedroom and started to change into a t shirt and jeans. He paused to check to see if Grace was near and pulled out his ring box. _No, its too soon. We've only been together 9 months_ he thought to himself he put the box back and got his spare key. He was going to ask her to move in, he wanted to come home to her every night. No more foolish games at work, they need not know, he'd already arranged for a PO Boxes for their mail. If she didn't like his apartment, he move to hers or they'd find a perfect place. All he knew was that he wanted to be with her.

"Wayne, dinner's ready"

"K… I'll be right there"

They sat down and started to eat.

"Grace, this is excellent."

"thanks, sweetie. How was the confession? Did everything go alright?"

"Move in."

"what?"

"Move in. I want you to Move in here with me. I loved coming home to you, I want to do it everyday for the rest of my life. I have a plan to keep work off our backs, there's a post office a block over, we can get PO Boxes and…"

"ok"

"what? Ok, you'll move in?"

"yes, you big goof, I like this, Plus, I haven't really been home much in the last year anyway and your places it a lot closer to Trader Joes and yoga"

"hey, are you feeling ok. No wine?"

"no I'm ok. But, uh, I think maybe we weren't as careful as we should have been. Im a week late… its not definite yet, but I, uh… say something, you look like you're gonna pass out…"

"you think you're pregnant? Well, that's, uh, oh my gosh Grace!"

" You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad? I love you grace and there is not greater way for a couple to share love"

"I think Jane knows"

"oh…crap… work…uh, what are we going to do? One of us is going to have to leave the job. Shit, this puts us back to where we were. Look, I'll leave, and I don't want you saying no…"

"Wayne, I don't want to jump to conclusions, I may not be pregnant, I'm only a few days late. Also, if I am then I don't want to tell any one unless we're sure its going to stick. Last time I miscarried at 17 weeks. That awfully far along and it was hard on me. We have an appointment with my doctor next week."

Rigsby got up and kneeled next to Grace. He took her face in his hands and kissed her.

"What ever happens Grace, we'll figure it out. I love you and this would be a dream come true"


	4. Chapter 4

Lisbon sat at her desk. She saw Jane on his couch talking on the phone. Probably with that Frye lady. Lisbon replayed their last personal conversation over in her head.

"Hey Lisbon" Lisbon sat at her desk with paper work

"_Hi Jane, Im busy can you bother me another time?"_

"_I could, but Im going to bother you now. Im asking Kristina Frye out to dinner."_

"_I don't care what you do…"_

"_Well, I just wanted to let you know, you know because of out 'arrangement'. I just wanted to be honest with you and…"_

"_Jane, whatever. It was just a matter of convince anyway. Not like we had a case of the Grigsbys or something"_

"_Grigsbys? Oh wait I get it Grace and Rigsby; Grigsby. Ha ha I get it. You're funny Lisbon. Good one. So we're ok then"_

"_Yeah, we're ok" She smiled at him. Inside her heart ached. Se told herself it was for the better. She wanted a way out anyway. She just wanted to be the on to do it. Ugh, Jane!_

She needed to speak with Rigsby and Van Pelt. Something was up between the two of them and she needed to let them know it was NOT ok. Hightower would catch them and this time they wouldn't be given time. This time they'd both be out of a job and if Jane's suspicions were correct, as they usually were, then they were going to need an income.

She stuck her head into the bullpen, "Rigsby, Van pelt… my office, now"

Rigsby looked at Grace and then they both got up and entered Lisbon's office.

"Sit down… ok look, you can not do this anymore. You were given a choice and you chose your jobs, why on earth would you jeopardize them?"

"Jane said…" Rigsby started

"I know Jane's plan. He told me the whole thing, look guys, I am happy for you and I'd love nothing better than to ok this relationship, but you're both going to get fired and I can't loose two fifths of my team. I need both of you. There is a loop-hole and I would have brought it up before, but it wasn't necessary then. If agents are married, then the CBI administration can not remove them from their position on a team for romantic involvement. Its called the 'Phaedrus Clause' its the argument that sexual relationships to improve bravery. You have already demonstrated this when Grace was shot"

Grace spoke, "so if we were to be married, they can't fire us?"

"That's right. My suggestion would be to elope and continue to not be open about it here. You can discreetly disclose this to Hightower and cite the clause in the CBI rule book as well as case reports on Grace's quick action when Rigsby was on fire and the shooting incident. Also, you are going to want to disclose the pregnancy…"

"how did you…?" Grace started.

"Jane again. Also, you are walking around here like a blooming flower. You are radiant and Rigsby is watching you like a hawk. Geez guys, you need to have better poker faces. That's all. Take Friday and Monday off, if you guys decide to get hitched, I suggest Auberge du Soleil. My Brother got married there, its breathtaking."

Rigsby and Grace got us, Grace left Rigsby held back

"Thanks, Boss"

"Go make the reservations and find a JP"


	5. Chapter 5

Grace walked into in the front door of the apartment. Most of here stuff had been put into the proper places, but there were some lingering boxes that had been left unpacked in the living room. She walked passed them into the kitchen put the ingredients for dinner away. She was thinking about the stipulation in the rules. Marrying Wayne would be thrilling. She loved him and he loved her, but forever is a long time. What if, in a few year they tired of each other? What if something happens to one of them in the line of duty? Just then her phone rang.

"Van Pelt, oh hi mom… no, I was just getting dinner ready. I'm feeling a bit tired. Yeah, we have an appointment tomorrow. How's Daddy? That's nice. When do you guys leave for Scotland? Ok, well if I don't talk to you before Friday I love you and have a safe trip. I have to get going and start dinner… I will mom… love you, bye"

Grace placed the phone back on the charger and began to gather what she needed to make the dinner. As she was chopping veggies she thought about her family. Her mom and dad were her foundation. They loved and supported her. She didn't know Wayne whole past, but she knew that he had been in the system until he was 12 when his grandmother found him and took him in. He never spoke of his past, except that when he was lucky enough to have a family he was going to be there for them. She set the Ratatouille to simmer and went to change.

After changing into yoga pants and a t-shirt she decided to strip and make the bed. As she was replacing the pillows on Wayne's side of the bed she noticed a box on his night stand. As it is human nature to be curious, she opened it. Inside was the companion of the ring he wore; where his was red tourmaline ruby ring set into an 18K white gold band with five Fleur de Lys, its companion was a bit thinner and had a Ruby set between two Fleur de Lys. Grace's mouth dropped to the floor and her heart stopped. These were family heirlooms. She remembers the story of the ring, Wayne grandfather had acquired them in France during World War two as a gift from a family he had stayed with. The rings were old. It was near the bed. Had he been thinking about asking her? Even before Lisbon's idea?

"Grace… I'm home"

"K… I'll be out in a minute."

She replaced the box and walked out to greet the man she loved. About 4 steps out the door. She felt a razor sharp pain in her side. She screamed and collaped

Rigsby ran to her. "grace… are you ok? Grace, talk to me!"

"I'm ok. I have pain like cramps. I think I should go to the doctor. Wayne, this is like the last time." Her voice trembled and tears welled

"its ok sweetie, I'll take care of you. I'll call the doctor."

Rigsby dialed the phone and talked to the OB nurse for a few minutes.

"ok, tomorrow morning we are going to go in for blood tests and an ultra sound. Everything will be ok"

"I'm so sorry Wayne."

"Oh, Grace its not your fault. Its nature. Are you ok? Come lay down."

The next morning, grace had an ultrasound that determined that she had lost the baby and she was devastated. She felt like she had failed Wayne. He insisted that what was important was that she was ok. On the ride home she noticed they were heading north out of Sacremento.

"where are we going?"

"Napa. Lisbon gave us a four day weekend, remember?"

"You still want me? You still want to be with me? Even though I lost the baby?"

"Why wouldn't I? I love you. I want to marry you and spend my life with you. I'm sad that we lost a baby that we created, but that was nature and it wasn't our time. We need to work things our at work and figure out things. Not that having a baby was a bad thing, geez, I would have loved to be a dad, but I want you healthy and happy. Grace, look in the glove box…"

she opened it and saw the ring box.

" Marry me, Grace?"


	6. Chapter 6

Lisbon sat on her couch. She was eating a pint of Ben & Jerry's and wallowing in the fact that she was spending another Friday night alone. She fought the urge to call Jane. He was probably with Frye and she didn't want to impose or look like a love sick fool. She turned on the TV _Stargate: Universe_ was starting. Sci Fi was her vice. She didn't like to miss sci fi Fridays.

Halfway into the show her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID, it was Jane.

"Lisbon"

"Hey, its me. I know you're in the middle of your Stargate, but I wanted to chat"

"About what Jane? We're not doing that anymore. We're colleagues, just that."

"I thought we'd be friends."

"no, its too complicated."

"why? Because you have feelings? I have feelings for you too, but I can't let you get close. I care too much for you and I can't let you get hurt. Someday, we'll find Red John and the end will not be wrapped up in a little bow. I just don't want you to be hurt… what did Rigsby and van Pelt decide to do?"

"I haven't heard from them"

"What did you tell them?"

"I told them about the stipulation in the rules about married agents. If they elope, they have a good case against termination due to the fact that they both have had to deal with the other getting injured and they kept their cool."

"And the pregnancy?"

"Grace called me on Thursday morning, she'd miscarried Wednesday night"

"Lisbon?"

"what Jane?"

"I'm watching SG-U too. This is a great episode. Rush is an ass, but I like him. But I liked SG-1 way better. This one is too dark. Oh, and Lisbon?"

"yes, Jane?

"we're still friends"


End file.
